


i freak out

by howdoyousleep



Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Forbidden, Grinding, Interns & Internships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Quiet, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: Until he hears a hand on his doorknob.A jiggle, the door opening and closing, the lock clicking and there he is. Senator Rogers.Standing in Bucky’s fucking bedroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665868
Comments: 69
Kudos: 635





	i freak out

**Author's Note:**

> Anotha one.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

_“Keep that door’a yours unlocked, sugar. Be good and tuck yourself in and wait for Daddy.”_

Bucky’s fingers curl into fists at his sides, form trembling all over, wills his aching erection to go away. He shouldn’t be turned on, should be horrified an older man, _a Senator,_ has promised to sneak into his room after having a nice dinner with his entire fucking family. That after drinks and dinner and conversation, laughs and compliments and small-talk, Senator Rogers pressed up tight against Bucky’s back and whispered those words into his ear, squeezing his hip and walking into the drawing room to smoke a cigar with Bucky’s own father.

This was the most scandalous thing Bucky’s ever heard of.

But it’s also something that has made him so fucking hot it’s downright embarrassing.

Bucky had thought he was having a heart attack when his mother told him they’d be having the Senator over just an hour before him showing up. He found himself excusing himself to go shower and primp, not even realizing why he was doing what he was doing, in total denial at his rising heartrate and his desire to look good for the older man. By the time Mr. Rogers had showed up, dressed in a casual black sweater and grey slacks and matching grey boots, Bucky was shaking from head to toe.

Aside from one instance of reassurance a week after that night, (a hot open-mouthed kiss pressed against the wall of Mr. Rogers’ office and a whisper of, “ _You gotta stop worryin’, sweetheart. Got nothin’ to fret over,_ ” because Bucky’s anxieties were apparently transparent as fuck), Bucky hadn’t talked to Mr. Rogers or been physical with him in over two weeks. Between their schedules, the Senator traveling, and Bucky’s school, he had barely seen the older man. For him to show up for dinner, his mother saying they had invited him to thank him for helping Bucky get into this internship program, sent a shock through his system.

And immense amounts of excitement.

It had been almost an hour since they had all parted ways, Bucky to his room and Mr. Rogers to spend some quality time with Bucky’s father, and Bucky was growing impatient. He spent most of their meal unusually quiet, looking down at his food as he cut it into small pieces, ignoring Becca’s inquiring looks, trying his hardest not to blush openly and profusely when he caught eyes with the Senator from across the table.

With the lull of the television and only the light of his lamp sitting on his bedside table, it is easy for the mundane action of scrolling through social media to make him grow sleepy. Combine that with being warm and comfy on top of his blankets and only having his briefs on, it is easy for his eyelids to grow a little too heavy, for him to fall into a light slumber.

Until he hears a hand on his doorknob.

A jiggle, the door opening and closing, the lock clicking and there he is. Senator Rogers.

Standing in Bucky’s fucking bedroom.

It’s all wrong in his head, Mr. Rogers should never be here in his home, let alone his bedroom, yet here he is acting like it’s his as well. The glow from the television lights the older man’s large form up in his dimly lit room and Bucky can’t move, can barely breathe.

Mr. Rogers is such a man, muscly and burly, neatly trimmed beard, broad shoulders. Bucky has felt that strength, has felt it in the way the older man pulled him back on that cock, the way he spun him around, the way he gripped his hips. He suddenly realizes he is practically nude, _he’s laying in his bed at home_ , and here is Steve Rogers, Senator, slipping off his shoes and crawling into Bucky’s bed.

He feels a hand curl around his ankle, feels the bed dip near his knee and Bucky gasps when he is pulled a little, yanked flat on his back as if he were as light as a feather. Whiskey and cigar smoke flood Bucky’s nostrils immediately and he acknowledges it should be a turn-off, should make him want to push Mr. Rogers away, but he _loves_ it. It makes him think of older men and power and success and it makes him feel like a side-piece, a sugar baby, his secret fantasy.

And he _loves_ it.

The erection he had willed away is back and throbbing, surely an angry color, and he gasps again when Mr. Rogers moves to settles between Bucky’s spread thighs, a hot pair of lips on his neck. Mr. Rogers rumbles, a deep noise, and Bucky can tell he may be a little inebriated by the way his lips sloppily yet effectively move from the hinge of his jaw, across his Adam’s apple, to the opposite earlobe, nipping and sucking as he goes.

“ _Hey, sugar_ ,” the older man murmurs into his ear and Bucky mortifyingly whimpers in response immediately, not realizing how much he had both been affected by their first sexual encounter and alarmingly grown to miss this man. He doesn’t even have a chance to respond verbally, both of the Senator’s capable hands running through his hair, cradling his head in place as his lips come down on his in an immediate open-mouthed kiss.

And _fuck_ that’s nice, more than nice, has Bucky’s movements crippled, just has him laying there trying to keep up. Mr. Rogers’ beard is soft against his jaw and chin, but Bucky knows it could easily leave marks on his sensitive skin over time. His tongue runs along Bucky’s bottom lip before dipping into his mouth, beating against the younger’s own tongue, and then the Senator is _fucking his mouth_. It’s hot and wet and has Bucky wiggling underneath and against Mr. Rogers pathetically.

“Missed you, baby. This sweet mouth and this sweet little body, those sweet eyes. You miss me, honey? You miss your Daddy?”

_Fuck._

“ _Ohh_ ,” is all Bucky can mewl, rolling his hips up into Mr. Rogers half on purpose, half in sheer reaction, but the older man is pushing a finger tight to Bucky’s lips, shushing him against the skin of his cheek.

“ _Shh shh shh,_ gotta be quiet, honey,” he murmurs into his skin, pressing Bucky bodily into the mattress, making him cry out a little more from behind Mr. Rogers’ finger. He’s just such a big man, warm all over, completely blankets Bucky in their size difference.

“Gotta be quiet so your family doesn’t hear, doesn’t wonder where all those pitiful noises are comin’ from. So loud already and I haven’t even put anything inside’a that greedy cunt _oh, sugar._ ” Even though his voice is condescending and making Bucky’s cheeks turn red, Mr. Rogers’ voice is like warm honey, pools at the base of his neck and makes Bucky go a little more boneless into the mattress beneath him, makes his eyelids flutter.

The older man hums, kisses at Bucky’s lips over his finger, moves his other hand down to squeeze at Bucky’s hip, to slide down his thigh to his knee. It makes Bucky realize how compromised of a position he is in, thighs spread wide for a Senator who snuck into his bedroom, _fuck._

“Talked to your father tonight,” Mr. Rogers starts and Bucky’s brow creases in a bit of confusion, but his thought process stops short when the hand on his lips moves down to curl around the front of his throat.

_Oh._

“Your father wanted to know what your Daddy thought of you, isn’t that somethin’?” And _shit,_ Bucky can’t help it this time, makes a small sob of a noise, Mr. Rogers’ hand tightening around the column of his neck. “He wanted to know how I thought you were doin’, if there were any concerns. Told him how intelligent you are, how you’re one of my hardest-working interns, how tough you are,” Mr. Rogers speaks right into his lips, such sweet words, making Bucky flush all over even more.

It makes him whimper, but his whimper turns into a whine when the older man starts to _roll his hips_ into Bucky, so slow and subtle he barely notices at first, thinks it’s just the throb of his own body. Mr. Rogers lets out a heavy exhale, arguably a soft groan, his lips blazing a hot path down Bucky’s jaw as his hips roll almost hypnotically into the younger man’s. Mr. Rogers feels so good between his legs, spread wide for him, and even clothed Bucky can feel his thick cock against his own, pressing and grinding. 

“Didn’t tell your pops that these fuckin’ lips keep me up at night,” Mr. Rogers leans forward to drag Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth, squeezes the hand around his throat again, _god_ , “Didn’t tell him that there’s nothin’ better than bein’ stuffed in this sweet little boy cunt.” Bucky makes such a loud noise, a hiccup of a sob that sounds somewhat like “ _Holy shit,”_ , his head arching back that Mr. Rogers has no apparent choice but to clamp the hand around his throat up and over his mouth. 

_“Bucky, baby you hush now. Daddy wants to give you his cock, wants to feed this hungry cunt and you need to let him take what’s his.”_

What’s his. Yes. Yes, Bucky wants that, wants Daddy to take what is his. That means Bucky is his and Bucky doesn’t think he wants anything more than to be Daddy’s dirty little secret. 

“You want that? You want Daddy to fuck you in your bed while your family is home? Thinkin’ I walked out and left but instead I’m down here sneakin’ into your room to fuck you stupid?” 

Bucky is nodding his head frantically behind Mr. Rogers’ hand even though he should be entirely mortified but he can’t, he can’t say no, could never say no. He wants this, has thought about it every second of every day, is consumed with the thought as the older man presses and rolls and humps on Bucky here in his bed. 

“That’s good, sugar so good. ‘Cause I’ve been thinkin’ about fuckin’ you for weeks, didn’t hear a goddamn thing anybody said at dinner, and I’m gonna make you come on this cock at least two times before I tuck you in and leave.”

 _Yeah–_ that’s what Bucky wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Gimme that love and kudos and comments and kindly-worded critiques! <3


End file.
